Life in a New Direction
by SenataeUchiha101
Summary: Yeah, here is another one of my stories, and another crappy title, this one is about a girl who hasn't really fit in with her little family that she has, but when she goes on a mission to another village, she starts to see things a little differenly.
1. Why?

Ok… by now you should know that I write when I'm bored and this isn't any different… other then the fact that now I have a sucker…..that is the only difference….mmmmmm…..sugar…. Anyway…. In this story a young girl feels like she doesn't belong in her family…..and she can't figure out why… That is until a twist in her mission leads her to who she really is…. YEAH…. And if you want to know…. The Senatae in this story is the same one in the other story, The Uchiha Mystery, but it takes place in a different time and yeah… they don't affect each other in any way… yeah enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **the characters thatare actually from Naruto go to mister Kishimoto! But some of the characters are mine…

**Why?**

It seems to me that when you think you know your life….you always get shot in the back with something that throws everything off…

With me…well… I live with my uncle, and my cousin…..I was told my parents had dies in the Third Great Ninja War when I was four…and since I couldn't remember anything before I was nearly five…I just went with it...

My name is Senatae… I don't have a last name for some strange reason, if I did my uncle won't tell me, and I have a mark on my neck that I have had for as long as I can remember. My hair is pitch black and so are my eyes…though they will change, but I have never seen it so I have no idea what it looks like… Oh… and I am going to be twelve on June 9th this year…though I truly doubt anyone cares in my stupid family… Anyway…I guess you would like to know why my life story has any point to it at all… Well I would like to know too…

"Senatae, we are going to be heading to the Leaf village here soon. Do you have everything that you need for the Chunin exams?" my Uncle asked me trying to make it feel like a normal exam.

"I still don't understand why we need to make friends with this stupid village," I complained, "I mean the Sound village could easily attack that pathetic village. Not to mention the fact that the Sand is helping, and they have the Shukaku… I say it's just a waste of time to go in and try to seem like an innocent squad in the Chunin exams…"

It was obvious that my uncle didn't like that I was being a smart-aleck about our mission, but it was true in my mind, "Senatae… I will say this only once…we need to make our name known around these lands…and I need to have my revenge… getting both would be for this mission to go as planned… Got it?"

"Yeah I got it…sensei…" I replied. It sucks having your uncle as your sensei… It really does…

I got up off the floor where I had been laying around and started for my "room." All it is a small room that has one single bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. No different from the rooms that some of the inmates that were in the base lived in. I had already packed my bag yesterday…so there wasn't much to do…just waste time I guess.

"hmmmmmmmm…. What to do, what to do…" I walked over to my bed and grabbed the small book from under my pillow. A book that I drew in when I was bored or needed to get something off my back... This time, I was bored.

Grabbing a pencil I started with the picture that I was thinking of. A small girl, about four, running through the rain, she was either sad or angry, I could never figure it out, she was in some kind of village, but I didn't know where. I had had that picture stuck in my head more than once, I never knew where it came from but I knew it was something important to something somewhere in my mind. This time there was something different about the picture though, I could see a man in the background. It looked like the girl's father, but that was just a thought.

Then there was a knock at my door. When had I closed the door? And when did I end up on my bed? "Come in," I shouted not wanting to leave my thoughts.

"Senatae get up. We're leaving," My annoying cousin told me. He was about my age, had weird grey hair and didn't look anything like my uncle, his dad.

"Yeah, yeah, Kabuto… how long does it take to get to the village?" I asked while getting up and putting my book in my bag, slinging it onto my shoulders in a familiar fashion that I did every time we moved from base to base.

"Umm, about two days…" Kabuto replied. He hated me and didn't even try to hide it.

"Great…" I hated long journeys. And we were supposed to be awake for this mission. This isn't going to turn out right…

I pushed pass Kabuto and headed for the main door outside our ditch of a base, I mean I don't think it was such a good idea to put an entire base underground and expect one to be able to live right. Outside it was a bright June day, June 12th to be exact, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"At least we will have nice weather traveling this time," I said trying to lighten things up for myself; I could care less about the others. We were traveling in a group of five: my uncle, Kabuto, and two of my other teammates.

"Sure you can think of it that way. I mean it is the way a _little girl _would think of it," Kabuto commented trying to get on my nerves like usual. I responded to it though with a swift punch in his face, "Oww…. That was my face!"

"Well, you shouldn't have called me a little girl then…" I said. He knew I hated being called a little girl and said it just to get on my nerves. This was just a way of me saying that I was tired of him calling me that.

"Senatae…you complained about having to walk there and then fight to be accepted saying that it was a waste of time and energy. Then why did you bother punching Kabuto? It will just tire you out and make both of you less ready for the mission," One of my teammates, Yuuri, commented.

"Yeah, but I have punched Kabuto many times, and it is always for the same reason… If he hasn't gotten used to it by now then he is even more of a loser then I thought," I corrected Yuuri. Well I guess it wouldn't be correcting, but who cares. We walked nearly the entire time in silence.

You know, it really sucks when you are the only girl in a group of guys that are either your sixty year old uncle, an annoying cousin that is a few year at best older then you, or two guys that are nearly four years older then you. And to top it off, you are in the middle of a forest that you really have never been in. Yeah, these are the days that I wish that the outfit that I wore wasn't a bunch of cloth wrapped around to make a long sleeve jacket thing, and some of the baggiest pants in the world. At least I had a long sleeve shirt that I got to wear under it that was tight fit.

At least the two days went by quickly.

When we got to the pathetic village I could just tell that something about it was familiar. The mountain face at the north side of the village had faces etched into them, four to be exact, and there was something that told me that those had been the Hokage of the village. I wonder if the fourth one was the one we were going to be after.

"Hold on," It was the guard at the gate, "what is your business in the village?"

"We're here on account to the Chunin exams, we are the group from the Sound village," My uncle replied. I returned my kunai to its holster, not that anyone had even noticed it.

"Ok, you may continue on. You can head over to the main office, it's the large building in the center of the village, to get your accommodation information," It was obvious that he had said that over and over again by the way that he looked overly bored. We started for the office, well my uncle and the rest of my squad did at least; I decided to go explore the place.

I hadn't been walking for more than ten minutes before I ran into people, though I didn't show myself since they were in a conversation with the squad of Sand ninjas that were helping us. Temari, Konkoro, and the Shukaku demon, Gaara, and by the looks of it, the Leaf ninjas couldn't figure out whether to be afraid or angry.

When the Sand ninjas left I decided that I wanted to see just how the idiots of this village acted, and man was I in for a heck of a weird introduction.

Ok, like I said before, the characters from this story are a lot like my other story, but the stories don't affect each other.

Hmmmm…. I wonder who these leaf ninjas are and what exactly the mission is… Yeah if you know the show you will probably already know the mission… and yeah… and if you already know the characters don't be a jerk about it… yeah… so I hope the next chapter will come out soon, and if you read my other story I am at a road block with that one, but I have started it! I am going to try and get it out ASAP!


	2. A Strange Introduction

Ok the second chapter! Yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto!

**A Strange Introduction**

Slowly I walked up to the group of Leaf ninjas. There were three of them, a blonde boy that looked like he had some kind of anger issues, a black haired boy that looked like he either wanted to smooch all over the girl that was there or beat the living daylights out of the blonde, and then the girl who had bright pink hair who wanted to kiss the black haired boy. They all seemed stupid and as I got a little closer I could tell I was right.

"Itachi you really need to stop being an idiot around new people that come into the village," the blonde said, I could now see that he had dark blue eyes to match the blonde hair, and a strange idea in fashion considering that fact that he was a wearing bright orange jumpsuit with just a strip of black at the top on the shoulders.

"Naruko, will you shut up! That guy was really creepy! I mean, he looked like he wanted to kill us," The black hair boy named Itachi exclaimed. He seemed to have a little bit more keener sense of fashion since he wore a black shirt and beige shorts. The whole outfit seemed to match his almost black eyes.

"Well, you were the one who decided to almost get in a fight then acted like an idiot. And you were trying to hit on the girl!" Naruko exclaimed. The rosy haired girl didn't seem to like that last comment.

"Well, that was because she was checking me out!" Itachi exclaimed right before getting hit upside the head by the girl, "Inarea! What was that for!"

"I didn't like the fact that you are talking about hitting on a girl when your own girlfriend is standing right next to you!" She exclaimed. Heehee, I love it when couples fight, especially when they are young couples. That was when I decided to come in, I didn't like people, but I hadn't had much contact with new faces my own age for four years.

I didn't say anything, but I looked good just walking. I used that a lot to trick people that I was supposed to torture. I could see it was working too when Naruko started looking my way, Itachi stopped rubbing the back of his head, and Inarea started to look at Itachi and got a worried look on her face.

"You're in my way…" I said stopping in front of them. There wasn't a lot of room in the pathway, so it was a good excuse to stop.

"Um, oh, sorry," Naruko apologized. He started to move to the side then Itachi moved in front of me.

"Well, what is your name? I haven't seen you around here," Itachi charmingly asked. He obviously had never been rejected in his life.

"My name?" I gave a small grin to humor the poor sap, "Why in the world would I give my name to some guy I see off the street? I mean, I have been asked that by a lot of people trying to hit on me, but you top the charts. I mean isn't she your girlfriend?"

I had totally caught him off guard and he had no idea how to regain his composure, "Well, I, umm,-"

"Oh… Itachi you just got burned and rejected for the first time in your life!" Naruko was laughing his butt off at this and Itachi was just glaring at him.

"How could you not find me in anyway attractive?" Itachi exclaimed. Inarea had walked away the moment he had tried the little stunt and now he didn't have anyone to go to.

"Umm, because I don't… Is that a problem with you?" I said being my normal smart-alecky self, "And if it does, I really don't care."

He had obviously had enough of being rejected and stalked off to the side of the fence that bordered the path. Now it was Naruko's time to talk, "So, I think it is actually a good thing that he got rejected for once in his life, so thanks. Umm, what is your name?"

I could tell that he wasn't trying to hit on me, and I had never been congratulated for rejecting someone, "Umm, you're welcome, my name's Senatae, I'm from the Sound village."

"Ah, that's the new village isn't it?" Naruko asked. For some reason it felt like it was a good thing to talk to him instead of being mean.

"Yeah, my sensei is a actually the one who founded it," I commented, "I wonder if he will be able to find me… maybe it wasn't a good idea to go off by myself. Oh well."

"If you need to, I can take you to the Hokages office," He was either trying to be nice or trying to get me to like him more.

"No… I can sense their chakra, they're actually going to be here in a few seconds," I said looking in the direction of my team. It was then that I saw them coming around a corner.

"Senatae there you are you little brat! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Kabuto shouted at me. He was always mad at me because I was just me.

"Yeah, yeah, Kabuto. You know if you could you would have left your poor little cousin in the middle of a ditch far away from here if you could."

"That does sound like a good idea, but I know you would somehow get out and find me. Then I would be the one that was dead," Kabuto said. He looked at Naruko and stared to smirk, "Oh, have you found a little boyfriend?"

"Kabuto you Baka*! I just meet him!" I shouted at him. I could see that Naruko was blushing, and Itachi must have heard that because he almost ran over to where we were and started to ask random questions about how Naruko could get me to like him, but he couldn't. For this, I punched him in the nose and walked off to my team, though, I noticed that Kabuto and Sensei had both gotten a worried expression on their face.

The way to where we were staying was nothing but an eerie silence. No one seemed to want to talk and it was starting to get on my nerves. Though, I was too tired to try and fight the silence, so I just stuck my hands in the belt, it was actually a purple rope, and walked in silence.

Then we were at some kind of district gates. The area around was what annoyed me though… I knew it for some reason… and the name that was etched into the gates, Uchiha, I knew it.

We were in the district within a few seconds then the weird things started happening, though I guess it is only the weird _thing_. The people that were outside their houses started to look at me and talk, then they ran into their house. Bleh… what is their problem?

It wasn't until we got to the house in the middle of the district that we stopped. "This is it," my Uncle stated. It wasn't anything different from the rest of the houses really, though you could sort of tell that the people inside were a little more important than the rest of the people in the neighborhood, probably the leaders of the clan.

My uncle walked up to the door and knocked. I decided to lean against the wall next to it out of sight, and just wait to be let in, but who came to the door I about started to laugh my head off, "Hello, you must be the team that we're supposed to let stay, come in. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Well that is one heck of a coincidence! Or is it? Well anyway… here is what some words mean, though I only said one that you may not know, anyway!

*Baka = Idiot, stupid person, yeah you get the picture….

Anyway…I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out but it will probably be soon…


	3. A Familiar Room

Third chapter… yeah…..

**Disclaimer:** Again…. I don't own Naruto…..why do I have to write this every time now?

**A Familiar Room**

Uchiha Itachi… Why did it have to be that idiot? I just dealt with him and his annoying personality, and now I had to deal with him again. Just my luck...

"Yes... well thank you…" He started to walk into the well warmed house. Even though it was summer the nights were surprisingly cold in the village, and Itachi's family had a nice warm fire going. It was obvious that everyone outside was being drawn in to the warmth of the house like moths to light, and I was no different.

"Umm… Can I ask how many there are?" Itachi asked, "My mom wants to know how much food to make for dinner."

"There're five of us," I replied. The moment he heard my voice, though, he looked like he was going to faint. All colour had left his face, and he was just staring at me. Finally, he found a way to speak.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU HERE?"

"Umm…I am on this team do you have a problem with that?" I asked not caring what the answer was. I was cold and tired and I wanted inside the house. I walked past him into the house leaving him with his look of astonishment.

Inside the house, the walls seemed to glow with the amber radiance of the fire. It made everything feel more like winter than summer, and for someone who had been outside for a while, the warmth that was being given off warmed you all the way down to the bone. There were so many things inside that confirmed that the family was the leaders of the clan; furniture, clothing, and even the mood that was given off by everyone. The crest that was shown nearly everywhere was also a big hint; it had to be the crest of the Uchiha.

All together, there was a total of ten people in the house; Itachi, a woman that looked a lot like Itachi, his mom I presume, an adult man who seemed to not look anything like his children, I guess maybe the father, and two kids that looked about six, they looked a lot alike, maybe twins, and finally my out of place team. The father was the one that actually caught my attention; he looked oddly familiar, like I had seen him before. That was impossible though, so I shoved that thought out of the way.

"Hey mom, the guests are here! There are a total of five, and Naruko said that he was coming over with his little brother, so dinner for twelve I guess," Itachi called to his mom who had made her way into the kitchen.

"Ok Itachi, I got it. Fugaku, would you mind showing the guests to some rooms?" She asked her husband who just answered with a nod that his wife could see. When he turned to us, he looked like he was missing something in his life, like something had been taken away from him a long time ago. I was in the back so I really couldn't tell if he was trying to fake his smile or if it was real.

"Ok… down the hall, past the two doors on the right and three doors on the left are a few rooms that are available, there are a total of three rooms, so I hope you guys can work it out.

It seemed like that was all it took for my team to head for the rooms, everyone was tired so I wasn't surprised. I was the only one who stayed because now, that I was inside in the warmth of the house I really didn't feel like going to sleep. Something about the house made me feel like I needed to be awake and alert about something…but what?

It was then that I noticed that Mr. Uchiha was looking at me like I had just killed Itachi. He looked like a ghost, no colour in his face, and he seemed to be in shock…but what had I done?

"Umm…" I had no idea what to say, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to speak.

This is when, for the first time, I was actually glad to be in a room that had little kids in it. One of the twins decided to come up to me and ask, "Hi, my name's Sasuke. Why do you look so much like my brother?"

"Well, I'll tell you this, I'm not a fangirl… Why I look like him…I really don't know," I responded to the little girl. She was short, and her hair stuck up in the back a little, but it looked cute. She had her mom's hair and eyes, though hers were a lot lighter. She wore a navy-blue shirt and tan pants, and she looked like she was happy with life.

"Oh…ok…umm, what's your name?" She asked.

"Senatae, how old are you?" I asked wanting to know if I was right, so I didn't treat her like she was younger than she really was.

"I'm six years old, just like Hitake," she said pointing to her twin, his hair was a tad shorter and stuck up more, and his eyes were darker. The only other difference to them was that his shirt was black, "And Itachi is six years older than us. How old are you?"

"I'm 12. Just like your brother, though I bet he's older than me… My birthday just past," I replied. I was used to being the youngest in groups and I sort of felt that if I wasn't then something was wrong.

"Really? When's your birthday?" Sasuke questioned.

"June 9th," I replied. I felt like their father hadn't dropped his gaze off of me the entire time.

"Hmph…that's Itachi's birthday too… That's funny," Sasuke said. There was something weird about everything that was going on. I tried to push everything back down in my memory, but it kept surfacing back to the top. Finally I decided to go and look at my sketch book, I had all my memories that I couldn't figure out, maybe it was there. Also, I didn't like being started at by someone that I didn't even know.

I flopped down on the couch, pencil in my hand, and flipped to a blank piece of paper. I let my mind relax and started to see a picture, but it wasn't like the normal picture that I saw. The picture that I saw was of a small boy, standing at the door of his home. He looked like he was sick and crying, but it was raining so it was hard to tell. My hand seemed to glide across the page when I thought of the picture, revealing the memory in my head to the outside world. A little shading here and there finishes it off so that is looked more real, but then I noticed what I had drawn myself. The house in the background had a single thing that stood out, it wasn't whole, it wasn't even a fourth of it, but the way it was shaped and the colouring of it, it was obvious; the Uchiha crest.

"Wow that's really good… Where did you learn to draw?" Itachi's mom asked coming out of nowhere, well she could have been there for a while, I would have never known.

"Oh, Umm…. I taught myself…" I replied. I wasn't a fan of people seeing my drawings, it felt like they were seeing into my head or my heart.

"Oh…. You are very good…." She said again. Then something seemed to change about her, "So…have you chosen your room yet?"

"Umm… no… I haven't bothered to go look for one yet…." I replied. I could tell that this was going somewhere, but I didn't know where. Then I thought about it a little, there were five rooms that their father had said weren't available, but only four rooms were needed…what was that other room for?

"Good, can you follow me please?" Itachi's mother said while getting up. It was obvious that she had something on her mind, something that she had hidden for a long time. I followed her. Winding through to the hallway, I noticed that the first four rooms had been used many times, it was the rooms of the children and the mother and father, but the fifth door, the third on the left, came into view, it was obvious that this room hadn't been used for some time. It was that very door that we stopped at, "I would like you to stay in this room. If you don't mind of course…"

I didn't know what to say. I had never really been treated the way I was being treated now; with kindness. "Umm… Sure, I don't mind Mrs. Uchiha," was all I could conjure up out of my throat.

I watched as she took out a key from under the snow white apron that she wore, the light showing just how young she really was compared to how old she looked when the worries and despairs that she had faced would show up in the shadows. Her eyes seemed to glow now with some strange hope that had come out of from its hiding spot in the previous abyss of despair. As she opened the door, I knew that this room was somehow special to them…so why was I using it?

As I walked into the room I really didn't see anything very different about it compared to what any other room would look like, well what any room should look like since I had been raised with those cell type rooms with my Uncle: a nice bed with a cover that was covered in the Uchiha crest that seemed to have belonged to someone much younger than me, a nightstand that matched the bed, a closet that didn't look used, a dresser with a few photos on top of it, and a mirror hanging above. I could hear Itachi's mom close the door behind me so that I was alone, but I didn't even pay attention to that. I was looking at one of the photos, a picture of two children, a boy and a girl that looked almost exactly alike. There wasn't anything wrong with the picture that made me stare at it, but there was a problem. I knew the kids in the picture.

I grabbed my drawings out of my bag and flipped through some of the pages comparing them to the pictures in from of me, and the more I looked the more I realized one thing. They were the same people.

I started to go through the clothes that had been left in the closet and dresser. I remembered the texture and the clothes themselves, but how? I had never been to the leaf village, never stepped foot in any other village as far as I could remember, so how did I know this family that I had never met before? I was so confused!

That's when I did something that I had never done before; I put everything on the dresser, took off my shoes, and curled up on the bed. Under the covers to hide away from the confusion, and tried to go to sleep for a little bit while Itachi's mother was cooking dinner for my team. It worked too because soon I was in a shallow sleep, trying to sort out what made sense and what didn't.

What's going to happen next? What is with this room and with everyone's reactions towards her? Find out in the next Chapter!

Yeah, yeah… that took forever to get out… I know… I'm going to try writing more now that things have started to slow down… so, till next time!


	4. Questions and More Questions

Yeah… I guess I really am on a role with typing now that I'm back in school… weird… well here is the official chapter four!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not owned by me!

Questions and More Questions

_Wind and rain washed over me in an angry wave. Running and running I never seemed to get far enough from whatever it was that I was running from, but I knew that I couldn't stop or it would take hold of me and never let go. But was that a bad thing? I couldn't tell. Everything was a blur and all I could tell was that I was crying. But the reason, I didn't know._

"Senatae, wake up it's time for dinner!" A voice yelled from behind my door waking me up from the fitful slumber that I was in. It was Kabuto, and for once I was glad to hear his annoying voice.

"I'm coming…" I replied though I was still trying to figure things out. Dragging myself out from underneath the warmth of the covers I gradually brought myself up to the mirror that I had put everything in front of, and I quickly saw just how much of a mess I was.

Hair a wild and crazy mess, red lines that marked where the tears had fallen from my eyes, and my clothes were a wrinkled mess. Well time for my PJ's! Heading over to where my bag was I grabbed a pair of pajamas out. They were long blue and purple striped bottoms that had the strips going down the legs, and a tank top that was blue and had cherries all over it. I loved them because they were cute and comfortable!

After I put them on I took care of my hair by brushing it and putting it up in a ponytail so it was out of my face, took care of the tear marks by rubbing my face so it just looked like I slept on my cheeks, and headed to get some dinner.

"I like your PJ's Se- umm…. I forget your name…." Sasuke said.

"Senatae… it's Senatae," I answered.

"Umm…Natae… that's what I'm going to call you," Hitake announced.

"Ok… Whatever," it was very odd to be given a nickname by a six year old because they couldn't remember your name. I say down at the table seeing that everyone in my squad was here; I had to look twice at my uncle since he had to be disguised as someone else to get into the village, and started to eat my food.

About halfway through eating there was a knock at the door, and when I heard his voice I knew who it was. The little blonde fellow named Naruko that was on Itachi's team.

"Hey Itachi, we're here!" He shouted as he opened the door not even bothering to wait for someone to open it for him.

"YEAH! FOOD!" an even littler version of the blonde exclaimed. He had lighter eyes and darker and spikier hair, and that was about it for differences between the two of them.

"Clingy!" Sasuke shouted in return. Who?

"Sasuke… you know I don't like it when you call me that," The littler Naruko responded.

"But that's what you are Naruto…" she responded. He gave a puffer-fish face and clinged to the back of Naruko's legs to hold up on his nickname.

"Oh now stop… go eat…" Naruko told his little brother who didn't wait to be told twice, "Now who are your guests Itachi? The team that you're being forced to let stay?"

"Yeah, and it's a definite force to let the stay," He replied glaring at me.

"Whatever, you're still just upset that I rejected you," I said responding to the glare.

"You rejected 'Tachi? It's a miracle!" Sasuke exclaimed. Was it really that much of a first?

"That is not the only reason!" Itachi shouted in his defense.

"But it is one of them," I said finishing his sentence that he wasn't going to admit.

"Oh wow… Itachi I really laugh at you. To get stuck with the one person to ever reject you as one of the people that you are supposed to be housing. It would be your luck!" Naruko said trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Ok can we move away from my unluckiness of the day? Yes I got rejected, yes that girl is now staying at my house, and yes I have to deal with it. But can we please stop talking about it?" Itachi pretty much yelled in frustration. To this everyone nodded and went on with their eating, and soon it was time for me to get some more rest.

I headed to my room, but was quickly stopped by Kabuto. "Senatae I am going to only say this once. You know what our mission is, and it seems to be that you are getting just a little bit too close to these people. So I would try and back off on this new outgoingness and instructiveness before it gets you in trouble. And this isn't coming from me, but from Sensei."

"Fine, I got it. You guys were the ones that told me to act, but whatever. I'm going to bed, now goodnight," I said as I pushed passed him to get into my room. They are so confusing! But oh well, I needed sleep. Tomorrow was the start to the exams.

_Though the world seemed to go on normally, my life was still on pause. Stuck in the past that it was still trying to figure out, and not quite ready to face what the future had to offer._

_A clear night that reflected in the cool clean water below surrounded me. I was on the edge of a dock somewhere, though I had no idea where. I was crying, but for unknown reasons. That was when I noticed someone coming up from behind me. The stranger was blurry, but I could tell that it was someone I knew. As he got closer, his face started to become more focused and I could tell who he was; my uncle._

_Something was wrong though, I didn't want him near me. I couldn't get away though, I didn't know how to swim, and the water was too cold. Next thing that happened was he had his hand over my mouth with something that smelled almost sweet in it that made me tired. _

_All I heard before everything went black was what he said to himself, "I will have what I want, and I will get revenge on this village."_

"NATAE! WAKE UP ALL READY!" Hitake and Sasuke shouted in my ear at once.

Jolting up from where I was laying, I was breathing hard and sacred about what I had just dreamed. What did all of that mean? Did my uncle take me away from someplace forcefully? I grabbed my head from the headache that I was getting.

"Natae you don't look very good. Did you have a bad dream?" Sasuke asked me.

"Y-yeah… I guess I just had a very bad dream. I'm fine now, thank you. What time is it?" I asked wanting to get off the subject.

"Almost seven o'clock, Mommy made breakfast for everyone," Hitake responded. He sounded so cute for trying to sound smart.

"Ok. I'm going to get ready, so can you leave the room so I can?" I asked in a nice way.

"Sure!" both of them said. Before leaving though Sasuke asked with a confused face, "Natae, why are you in this room?"

"Your mother asked me to stay in this room," I answered getting out of the bed and going over to get some different clothes.

"Oh, ok." Sasuke said then left. They were really cute siblings; I wish I had siblings like that. HOLD ON! I really am getting too close to these people, NOT COOL!

I got dressed putting on a pair of long, baggy pants that were black, and a long sleeved light grey shirt. Combing my long black hair I thought about how badly I needed a haircut. I loved my hair, but having it reach almost the middle of my thighs is a little much. I finally put it up into a pony tail to keep it out of my face, and walked into the bathroom to wash my face, then finally out to the dining room to eat breakfast. It was almost 7:20.

"Took you long enough," Kabuto said eating toast. His looked warned me to keep myself distant from the family from now on.

"Shut up Kabuto. It takes me forever to brush my hair, I'm going to go get it cut today," I said getting myself a plate of toast and bacon.

"I thought you liked long hair though," Kabuto said being a smart-aleck about what I had said when I was younger.

I glared at him and responded, "I like long hair, but for it go to the middle of my thighs is a little much."

Coming in from finishing up in the kitchen, Mrs. Uchiha commented, "That is quite long, I can take you into town after the first exam is over if you want."

"Ok, that would be good," I replied with a smile. I could feel Kabuto and my sensei glaring at me for getting too close, but I didn't care. I finished eating and got up to put my dishes away and go brush my teeth. I felt calmer from when I woke up, but when I was ready to go to the exam that was in about another half an hour, I suddenly felt like I was trapped in a ditch that I couldn't get out of. I needed to get some air.

I didn't need anything, so I just shoved my hands in my pockets and left without anyone noticing. I didn't like people following me, so I often left like this.

Going where my feet took me, I soon found myself looking down at a lake that was in the village. It was the way that the water was reflecting the sky that drew me down there; it was just like my dream. Going down to the dock that was at the edge of the lake, I was quickly surprised, by just how much everything was similar. This was the place where I was when my uncle came.

My mind flooded with everything that I had ever dreamt or drew. How did everything connect? What was my uncle hiding? Was Kabuto in on it as well? Did others know something? Nothing made sense and it was giving me a headache. I needed to sit and think, and that was just what I did.

Well I hope you liked this chapter, and yeah I know I haven't written anything in a while, so you might need to go back and read the other chapters to remember what's going on…

What happened in Senatae's past that is trying to resurface? Find out as the story continues on! Stay tuned in for the next chapter: The First Exam.


	5. The First Exam

Here comes the fifth chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Again, why do I have to keep writing this? I mean after the first few chapters whoever is the person who goes through the stories should have realized that I DON'T own the show… I mean really….

The First Exam

Sitting on the dock trying to keep my thoughts straight, I must have been really out of it. I understand that when you get into something you can zone out, but not paying attention so much that you don't notice someone in a ridiculous orange and black jumpsuit is a little pathetic. And I really did have to jump as much as I did, almost falling into the water was a little much though, but at least he caught me before I did fall.

"Senatae, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Naruko apologized after I was firmly on my feet.

"Its fine, I really wasn't paying attention," I said trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

"I can tell now… what were you thinking about that made you that jumpy?" Naruko asked just slightly concerned.

"Nothing, it was nothing," I said trying to forget about everything that I was thinking, "We need to get to the first exam."

"Crap, you're right. Come on, we'll take a short cut," He said grabbing my wrist so I couldn't deny going with him through the short cut. "It's at a building next to the Hokage's office so we can just jump over a few of the buildings and get there in no time!" He was taking me there and I couldn't say no, and it reminded me of when I was little and was forced to go from base to base without any questions.

We arrived in a few minutes, and the place was packed. So many teams from different villages and we were a good ten minutes early. "Where's your team? And mine for that matter?" I asked not able to see either of the groups.

"I have no idea, but there are some weird people here. And I don't like how some of them are looking at us," Naruko commented. A little too loud though because some of those said people heard him, and they decided to show us just why we shouldn't mess with them.

Coming up to Naruko's face, a ninja with light greyish-blue hair that laid flat down came and said very harshly, "Now I wouldn't say those kinds of things here kid. You might hurt some people's feelings." With each word he said, spit flew onto Naruko's face.

Holding his ground, Naruko said, "Well it's not like I'm the one who's causing this."

"You must have a lot of gut kid; think you can actually take me on?" He questioned as he started to make himself look bigger then he actually was.

"Yeah I do," Naruko responded keeping his voice steady and calm.

That was when the punches were thrown, and I made my move to stop them. Moving in between the two leaf and mist villagers, I grabbed their throws and angled them back to hit themselves, and with the shock of both the redirection of their punches and the actual blow of the hit, both of them ended up on the ground one on each side of me.

"Would you two stop acting like children, we're supposed to be becoming Chunin, not playing in the academy," I declared to the two idiots. Naruko just sort of stared and me and sat up straighter, but the mist ninja wasn't through.

He stood up and went right to up to my face saying, "I don't think this is a part of your business _little girl_."

With those two words, he had become my enemy, and sparked the match for my very short fuse, "You really don't know who you're dealing with _little boy_, but you should know that I don't take to fondly to people calling me 'little girl'"

"Well I think that's too bad since you are just that, a _little girl_," He replied in a nasty way trying to get under my skin.

"Well that's too bad for you then," I answered. In a few seconds I had him on the ground with a kunai to the neck and his limbs pinned down. I often enjoyed making myself look crazier than I actually was just for the effect. "Who's the _Little Girl_ now jerk," I said forcefully.

He couldn't speak, but I know he had learned his lesson. That was when I heard the familiar voice of my idiot cousin yelling at me from the other side of the room, "Senatae what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing Kabuto, I'm just keeping people in line," I said glaring at the guy that was freaked out of his mind.

"Well get off of him, you aren't allowed to be fighting in the room," my uncle/sensei said. All of my team and Naruko's team was here now and were coming over to us.

"Ok, ok," I answered getting off of the poor sap that then got up and ran back to his teammates. "That guy was a serious jerk," I commented glaring in his direction.

"That was certainly something interesting to come in and see though, and it made me realize I really don't want to fight you," Inarea stated, she was wearing a pink shirt and a beige skirt with bluish coloured shorts underneath it.

"You'll just have to hope that we never get put with each other to fight then," I replied. I was trying not to look at either my sensei or cousin, but it was really hard not to with them glaring at me. What I can't help it if I don't like people trying to be the boss of me.

"Naruko, do you need help getting up off the ground?" Itachi asked him in a teasing way, "I think you're going to be more useful to us not being in the way like you usually are. I didn't think you were so weak to get beat by a girl a year younger then you." Itachi started to laugh and I saw as Naruko became a little embarrassed.

I put out my hand to him to help him up, but I wasn't surprised when he didn't take it. I felt sorry for him a little, but I didn't have long to feel that way. A man that was tall and had many scars on his face had just walked into the room.

"Hello maggots! Welcome to the first exam, it is here that you will be under my supervision. My name is Ibiki Morino, and all of you here for the test need to get in this room sitting at the number that you get." He yelled this in a drill instructor voice, and I saw that there wasn't a single person who didn't have a look of shock or complete horror.

Almost everyone was immediately at the door to the new room getting a number and taking a seat, and I was no different. I was given a slip of paper that had the number 8 on it, and I quickly found and took my seat. There was a piece of paper and a pencil sitting in front of me which could only mean one thing; a written test. MAN I HATE WRITTEN TESTS!

"Is everyone at the seat? Good," Ibiki said from the front of the room. "Now this is a very simple test, you answer the 9 questions that are on your sheet, and then I will tell you the 10th question. You each start out with 10 points, and each question you get wrong we deduct 1 point off of your score. If you get a zero on the test, then you fail this exam and are stuck as a genin till next year.

Great, so I have nothing to worry about, Kabuto and Orochimaru have taught me everything, and well…hee hee hee… Kabuto made sure to give me the answers to the test that he stole. Probably the only good thing that cousin of mine is any good at, stealing things for the answers and then making it look like nothing happened. By the looks of it though, Naruko isn't looking so hot. Guess he's not so excited about the written exam either.

"Also, if there is anybody that decides to cheat on the test, every one of the people around the edges, including myself, is looking for that exact thing. And every time you get caught, we deduct 2 points away from your score," Ibiki continued bringing me back from my babbling mind. "Oh, and before I forget, if one member of your team fails, everyone in your team fails."

There was a loud bang, and looking over I saw Itachi and Inarea with their heads plastered to the long desk that stretch along each seat in that row, and Naruko become even more stiff and uncomfortable. Naruko must be really bad at these tests, and that meant that Itachi and Inarea must have been hoping that they could get them all through even if Naruko got a zero. I really do feel sorry for him now…

"You may now start the exam!" Ibiki announced letting the furry of pencils begin. Looking at the questions there were quite a few that I could figure out thanks to my sensei's outrageous teaching, but for the three or four that I didn't know; I was glad for the answers.

After almost forty minutes of writing, and acting like I was stumped, I finished my test waiting for the tenth question, and give the fact I had some free time, I had a look around. Kabuto and the other guy on my team were finished as well, sitting bored out of their minds. Inarea was staring at her paper like she was trying to study it, and after looking behind her I saw that a blonde girl behind her was out cold; probably some kind of a jutsu. Naruko was trying to figure some of the questions out on the test; poor kid probably hasn't even answered one yet. There were some other kids that were obviously cheating, and by the sounds of the marks being made by the supervisors, they were getting caught. Then I noticed something very strange, Itachi was staring at someone in front who was writing. As the other boys hand moved, so did Itachi's in the same exact way. Itachi was copying using what looked like an eye technique from the way his eyes had changed to a crimson colour. Wonder what that is, and why it seems similar to the copying I can do. Must just be a coincidence.

"Alright!" Ibiki shouted from the front of the room again. "It's time for the tenth question. This question is big, but you have a choice if you want to answer it or not. If you decide to leave though, your whole team has to leave and try again next year. On the other hand, if you stay and answer the final question and you don't get it right, you will fail. And you will never be able to become a Chunin ever!"

There was a gasp and an outrage of complaints ranging from, "That's not fair!" to, "Who the heck do you think you are?" though not in such kind words. A very big decision in deed, almost two big… It has to be a trap, and I don't think I want to be on the losing side of this battle.

"This is what it means to be a ninja there is never an easy way out! You have to know how to make difficult situations that could lead to the death of one of your teammates!" Ibiki yelled silencing every one of the genin. He sure had a way with kids, sheesh…

It did the trick to get people freaked though. First it was only one person who immediately apologized to his teammates, and then it was a few more people. Then quickly there was only about half of us left, the ones that were brave enough to take on the 10th question.

"So what is this scary 10th question already?" I couldn't help but ask.

Smiling, I didn't even think he could do that, Ibiki answered, "That was it, and I am pleased to say that all of you have now passed the first exam!"

Well that was somewhat of a letdown. I was expecting an actual question that I needed to answer. BORING! I did see the huge sigh of relief that escaped Naruko's lips though; poor guy deserves a break from that kind of pressure.

As everyone started to file out of the room, I felt that this was only the beginning, and the next part was going to be a lot different. With this on my mind, I could wait for the next exam. I really felt sort of sorry for this village too, I guess it was starting to grow on me as well. Too bad I'm going to have to destroy it. Oh well…

Well that was it for the first exam! But what waits for them in the second part? We all know what Naruto and his team when they went through this, but what will happen with them as they begin to get ready for the attack? Stay tuned for the next chapter _The Beginning of the End._


	6. The Beginning of the End

Alright! Here we go with another chapter… my hand is hurting a little because I just got stitches in it, but OH WELL! I'm bored and I want to write!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… blah, blah, blah…. You know the drill…. Still wondering why we must write this for every chapter…

**The Beginning of the End**

_The lights were flickering as if to tell me something, and as I continued down the hallway, I couldn't help but wonder if I should listen to them. The hall was cold and the water in the air was making the walls slick, but that wasn't what was giving me goose bumps. That was the fault of the smells that were coming from farther down the hallway; the smell of both old and fresh blood. _

_Even if I had wanted to run as fast as I could in the opposite direction, which I greatly wanted to do, my body wouldn't let me. It was like this four year old body of mine didn't want to listen to me, but to whatever it was I was heading to. This force that compelled me to keep going to it wasn't there because I knew it was good though, this force was there because I knew it was the only place I could go; if I turned around and ran I would die. "How did I end up here?" was the only question that could and was running through my head. Trying to remember, everything was coming up blank, and I was getting closer and closer to the end, to the blood._

_It wasn't till I heard the scream that I was truly afraid for my life, and it wasn't till I felt the hot streaks down my face that I realized that I was crying._

"_So you've finally woke up… it's not good for a child your age to be asleep for that long."_

"SENATAE WAKE UP!" that was all it took to tear me away from my dreadful sleep; the sound of that annoying Itachi yelling at me through my door.

"I'm awake…I'm awake…" I heard myself saying, though I knew it was more for me then for him. I was dripping in sweat and I had kicked off my covers in my sleep. Why was I getting so many nightmares?

"Umm… Well hurry up and get out here then, we have breakfast and we have to be at the Forest of Death by 11:30… Are you ok?" I could hear the worry that was threading his words and replied quickly with a "yeah", and he left with an "hmmm…" trailing him.

Getting out of the bed, I got dressed in some different clothes that I had bought after the first exam: black leggings that were made for ninjas, a light grey skirt that was made so that it stretched and wouldn't get in my way, and a black short sleeved shirt. I then add this to my perfect little black shoes that I always wear and I got a normal outfit.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled and started to brush my now mid-shoulder blade length hair. This only took about five minutes compared to my normal fifteen minutes, and it was even easier putting it back into a ponytail. With this completing my routine, I walked out to start eating in ten minutes compared to my usual twenty. Sometimes change is good.

"Well that took you a lot less time than normal- what in the world are you wearing?" Kabuto asked in complete shock like I knew he would.

"It's called normal clothes. You guys dressed me as a guy, so I took charge and dressed me right," I said ignoring their stares and started eating.

"You seem better since the last time we talked." Itachi stated.

"Yeah," I replied not wanting to be on that subject, "I had just had a really odd dream when you woke me up, so I wasn't completely awake."

"You had another bad dream Natae?" Sasuke asked. That was the last thing that I would have wanted her to say, and when she did I had to figure out how I was going to dodge this one.

"Another? How many of those kinds of dreams have you had?" Kabuto asked me acting like the kind, caring cousin he wasn't.

"I didn't have a bad dream, I said it was an odd dream, and it's none of your business anyway," I hated when he acted like someone he wasn't because it always made me look like the bad guy.

"I was just trying to help, sorry," Kabuto said. Why did he have to be such a good actor when it came to these things?

I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to strangle him right here in front of everyone so they could see who he really was when he fought back, but all I could do was plaster the fake smile I had done so many times and say, "It's ok, but thanks anyway."

The moment that I finished my food, I put my dishes in the sink and headed back to the room I was staying in to get my things ready for the next part of the exam. Simple things really: kunai, shuriken, a canteen of water, some smoke and paper bombs, some random scrolls, and finally the three scrolls that were to be set up for the upcoming attack. With these things set, I had only one thing left to do before I left; calm down.

Why was I so jittery? Was it because of Kabuto? No, I was like this before that, so it had to be that dream. Dreams was more like it, and the more of them that I had, the more my mental state seemed to come undone. It was like they were trying to tell me something, and it was heading in the direction of my life being a complete lie.

It was that thought that brought me down hard, stumbling and just able to find the bed in time so I didn't fall. My elbows hit my knees allowing my arms and hands the ability to keep my head from falling, all I could do was stare at the floor through the black bars my fingers made for me. Wide eyed I just sat there, unable to think, unable to move, unable to cope with the possibility that everything I know may be a lie. Then slowly, very slowly, I went numb.

I stood up, grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder in my familiar way; even though I felt nothing as normal; and walked out of the room closing it behind me. I walked right passed everyone, not even glancing at them, I didn't care anymore, I walked out the door and headed to where the second exam was; the Forest of Death. And by the time I had gotten there I had decided on the one thing I knew would be true; I would do the only thing I was good at, and help destroy a village. It was then that I could feel the power that I so often pushed down flow through me, and that meant that this village was going to be dealing with a completely new threat.

I had come ten minutes early, but I wasn't the only one there. Many teams had come early to get ready, or just study the other teams to choose who would be the easy groups to take out. I didn't care about them though; if they tried to bother me I would show them why they had made a bad choice. Right now I just had to register my team in, and I was heading to the little tent where I would do so.

"Hello, what team are you apart of?" the man at the table inside asked me when I walked up. He wasn't that old, brunet and looked extremely nonthreatening.

"I'm a part of the team from the Sound village," I replied, "team 3 to be exact."

"Alright, here you are. You are going to be entering at gate 14 and here is the scroll that you will need," he said handing me the thing. I noticed how it had the symbol for Earth on it.

"Thank you," walking away I headed for the gate and sat down leaning against the metal that separated me from the forest inside. It didn't seem much like a forest of Death from where I was sitting, but it had to be called that for some reason. Maybe there were scary animals inside, or maybe they just named it that to try and make it seem scary when it really wasn't. I bet it would be even scarier if I put some of my little pets inside it, and with that thought I chuckled and looked up at the sky wondering what it would be like to feel free.

"Why have we been finding you alone, laughing, and out of it so much recently?" Kabuto's annoying voice floated into my head intruding my peacefulness.

"Because for some reason you've just recently started caring where I am every other minute. If you knew me well this is what I always did in my room to pass the time when I wasn't training," I replied coldly.

"You seem like your usual self now, cold bitter and annoying," He commented trying to bug me, but I wasn't in the mood to let it. For once I just ignored him and when back to looking up at the sky, and this bugged him. "What? No response? No comeback? Maybe you aren't yourself."

"I'm not in the mood," I answered honestly.

"Weird, do you have the scroll? The guy in the tent said you had gotten it," He asked with a 'whatever' tone of voice.

"Yeah I got it, it says Earth," I responded not really caring and feeling more and more tired.

"Ok. Get up; it's time to start the exam."

Reluctantly I stood up, brushed off and got ready to start the exam. Though the proctor stared to explain the exam, I didn't listen; I was too busy looking around at people. There were a total of ten teams left from the original twenty or so: most of them were Leaf teams, though there were two Mist teams, and one or two other villages including my own team. From what I heard you had to get a pair of the scrolls to continue on to the next round so there would only be a maximum of five teams passing, and that was if all of them got paired. Then the fact that you had to get to a building or something in the center, by the end of it all the teams left without a pair will be there. Best plan is to get the other scroll first then start with the other stuff.

This was going to be such a pain in the butt, and with the gates opening the pain began. When I told Kabuto and the other member my plan they agreed and we started attacking teams to try and get their scroll, but with every team they seemed to have the same scroll as us. In frustration I asked the world, "Why is it that we've beaten two other teams already and neither of them had the other scroll?"

"They probably set it up so that the other scrolls are opposite of us. It would make sense so that it wasn't that easy," Kabuto suggested.

With a sigh I agreed with him, "Yeah you're probably right. Hey, it won't take that long to set up that jutsu will it?"

"No, and it will give us a chance to relax a little," Kabuto answered, and with a silent agreement we headed to a remote area in the forest where we could set it up.

When we got there, I took out the six different scrolls and set them up; a diamond with two scrolls rolled out through the center, and took my position in the center. I looked to make sure that Kabuto and Yuuri were set in there spots, and seeing that they were I started the jutsu.

I did the hand signs without needing to think, and then bit my thumbs sliding the blood across the meeting points of the two center scrolls. When I did the scrolls lit up with the hidden writing traveling to the points where Kabuto and Yuuri were kneeling, and when it got to them, they did the same thing as I did to activate their scrolls. Finally together we formed the final seal saying together, "Release."

It took a total of two minutes for all of the smoke to dissipate, and by that time we had rolled up the now useless scrolls. I secured them in my bag and observed what we released; the writing on the scrolls had transferred to the earth below making the perfect point for our ninjas to come in and activate when the time was needed. The big guy just had to wait.

It wasn't until after I heard the rustling that I knew that we had just been watched, and it wasn't until after we left the guy that I felt somewhat sorry for him. He hadn't so much as gotten turned around before I had pushed him out of the tree to be in the open and be completely trapped, and all I had to say was, "Boy, you're gonna wish that you had never seen us. And what's worse is that you won't even remember us after we're through."

To put what we did in nice terms, I'd have to say we tortured, beat up, then erased his memory of what he had seen us do up until now. Poor guy will wake up in three hours beat up and bleeding and won't remember why, but he'll notice one thing quickly; he won't have his Heavens scroll. It would be our luck to not go looking for the scroll and have it come to us.

When we got to the building in the center, we realized we were the only ones there, and by looking at the clock we figured we had only been out there a total of 18 hours. Two teams beat up for nothing, the jutsu set up, and the beating up of the boy had all been done in 18 hours, so we were going to be stuck here for four more days. "This is just great. I'm stuck here with you guys for four more days. You know what? I'm sleeping three of those four. Goodnight," I declared and walked off to find a bench that I did in fact sleep on, but when I started to dream I hoped that I would still be alone when I woke up. I hated letting people see me upset and confused.

_I woke up to find myself lying on a tiled floor, it was cold pressed against my cheek, and as I looked around I didn't recognize anything. I quickly got up to look around, but when I saw what I was wearing, I couldn't make sense of it. I was dressed in long black pants, a belt that held a sword and a grey skin tight T-shirt with a cape draped around my shoulders as if it was really cold, and when I saw my reflection through the mirror on the wall, I knew that I must have been at least 18 years old._

_After I finished looking at my new self, I started looking around more. The room was nearly entirely white, but not blinding white, a dingy slightly worn white. There wasn't any furniture, but a single door. As I walked towards the lone door ready to open it, I got this strange sense that if I did open it I wouldn't enjoy what I was going to find; though that didn't stop me._

_What was behind that door utterly amazed me; it was like a hallway, but there were no walls, just memories floating around me. Walking, I realized that the memories went farther back in time the farther that I went, and soon I got to the point that had been haunting me for a long time. The time before I was comfortable with my new my life and this was, for some reason, behind a different door. _

_This door wasn't like the other one, it wasn't neat or clean, it was beaten and filthy. It was like someone was trying to get in, or keep something from getting out. You would think I would want to stay away from that because of that, but I was drawn towards it like what was inside wanted to be found; and I obliged to its want._

_When the door opened and I walked through, it was like I was being sucked into a hole that someone else had made, and that was where I found her._

_She was like a much younger version of me, her clothes were raggedy, and she looked scared out of her mind. The oddest thing about her though was the small fact that she was stuck in a cage, and not a pathetic one at that, a seriously strong one meant for someone much stronger and scarier. "Why are you in there?" I asked her._

_She immediately looked at me so full of fear that I felt really sorry for her and then stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know why I'm here, but I'm more concerned as to why you are in there," I told her making myself level to her eyes so we could see each other better._

"_I was thrown in here a long time ago, nothing of me is with you, I'm being forgotten," She explained, but only ended up confusing me._

"_What do you mean nothing of you is in me?"_

"_I'm you, well who you were before, the memories of your past," she said and then held out her hand though she couldn't put it out of the cage wall, "I'll show you some of what I mean if you take my hand."_

_I looked at her very hard trying to find anything that looked like a lie, but there was nothing but trust. I took her hand, feeling like the breath was suddenly ripped out of my chest as just a few memories past through to me. I was young and having fun, and I could see that I had parents and a sibling, but I couldn't make out their faces, then it changed to me running in the rain full of sadness, anger, and fear. Exactly like my picture, there was a man in the background, but I could now understand that this was my father. I ran to the dock, and that's where the same images as my dream the other night came in, of my uncle taking me away. That's when I had to take my hand away, trying to make sense of what I had just seen and trying to gasp for air._

"_W-what was all of that?" I asked her through coughs._

"_That is some of the memories that have been kept from you, though I have been trying to get them though," She explained._

"_Who put you in there? Who is trying to make me forget?" I asked her urgently. It was then though that she was starting to get farther and farther away from me, but when I tried to call out to her my voice wouldn't work. When I tried running towards her cage again, I felt the hands and ropes pulling at me, dragging me back out of the room that I wasn't supposed to know about. I was so out of it and confused that I didn't realize when I hit the ground, or when it started to crumble beneath me._

_When I did notice, I was falling, into the depth of my memories trying to figure a way to get out. Every time that I opened my eyes though, another memory flashed by, and I couldn't think, move, or even function long enough to stop from falling. It was then that I closed my eyes for the last time in this nightmare._

Silence. That was the only thing that I heard when I woke up. There was absolutely no one there in the room, and when I looked up at the clock it read 10:00am. I had succeeded in getting at minimum four and a half hours of sleep if it was the same day as when I fell asleep. Slowly I stood up and headed to the bathroom where I could wash my face and get myself cooled down.

As the cool water rushed down my face, I could feel myself calming, my heartbeat slowing back to normal, and my head becoming clear. What was I dreaming? Was it right? Was there a part of me being kept from me?

Kabuto's voice then came jabbing through all of that, scaring me so much that I; though it almost pains me to say it; yelped a little, "Senatae what the heck is up with you? You woke up and almost ran in hear half scared out of your mind. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with me, I just had an odd dream is all," I said trying to keep my voice calmer than I was.

"Well, you haven't been asleep long, and there still isn't anyone here. So you still got some time to sleep so you aren't a pain in the butt," He said trying not to sound as curious as he really was.

I made sure that I looked calm and that my face was dry then headed out of the bathroom, "You know, I'm not that tired anymore so I think I'll just walk around."

"Whatever," he replied then walked away, and it was like that how I spent the rest of the time till the four remaining days ran up; alone, not talking to anyone, sleeping very little, and mainly just looking out at the area around the building. It really was like a palace in the middle of a vast desert of crazy, evil, and confusion; lucky me to be the one to look at the land below and know that I was only going to make it worse. Better yet, now I didn't even know who I really was, and if I was just being used. I guess I would just have to let the winds of fate take control because I couldn't take it anymore.


End file.
